


Naruto. Fairytail Wizard

by Aurazian



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: A little freeform with the magic, Dont like that. Get over it., F/M, Lets be real this is Kaguya battle Naruto, Magic, Makarov can't turn away someone who needs help, NaLi - Freeform, Naruto is Smart in his own ways, No beta we die like Makarov, Recreating techniqes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurazian/pseuds/Aurazian
Summary: At the end of his fight against Kaguya, Naruto is cast to a different dimension. Of magic and wizards.Think I'll make this a Naruto/Mirajane story.There will be some Natsu/Lisanna chapters down the line.
Relationships: Mirajane Strauss/Uzumaki Naruto, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Fiore

When fighting Kaguya as Naruto and Sasuke make contact with her sealing her away Naruto is hit by one of the all killing ash bone spikes and cast through a portal.

Watching his best friend die before his eyes Sasuke's resolve breaks and he decides to not go through with his plan instead simply undoing the Infinite Tsukinome and vowing to protect the world in Naruto's place. 

**WITH NARUTO**

feeling himself fly down a tunnel through space Naruto reaches over and destroys the all killing ash bone and starts using his yin-yang release to halt the progress of the dammage. Closing his eyes and concentrating Naruto starts to gather Nature energy how theres any here is a mystery to him but he wont complain about that.

Turning one of the truth seekers into a blade he carves out the spot that was hit by the ash spike and starts allowing himself to regenerate.

Taking a deep breath he then enters his mindscape "Kurama... Kurama?" Making his way to the cage Naruto finds it enpty "no" the doors of the cage are corroded and broken with small portions of Kurama's chakra scattered around the place.

Opening his eyes Naruto starts to tear up while they hadnt been friends long they were still friends none the less. Feeling around he senses no life within the seal and takes a deep breath to stop himself from crying. Reaching out Naruto gathers what remains of Kurama's chakra and and using the yin-yang release he molds the chakra into the form of a small fox and gives it physical form before containing it within a magatama so that it can grow.

Returning to the outside 'world' Naruto continues to gather nature energy directing it to the wound on his stomach so that he can heal faster.

Time continues to pass as the wound heals and Naruto continues to fly down the passage after a while he notices a wierd power within the nature energy, its heavier than chakra and a little more potent but harder to mold to his will. After praciting with it to pass his time he starts to feel his chakra change from extended contact with this power. 

Feeling this power changing him a little he starts applying it to his truth seekers and while they dont change physically they begin to radiate this wierd power.

As more time passes Naruto starts to feel a little hungry he cant fight against the pull that is dragging him down the path, he tried, so instead he opts to fly with the pull. 

Feeling his speed begin to rapidly increase as he heads down the passage only to start hearing faint screaming in the distance. Concentrating he can make out the form of three figures two young girls and a monster but what confuses him is what he senses from the monster.

Fear, increasing his speed Naruto crashes between the monster and the girl kicking up alot of dust and catches the beast's hand with one of his truth seekers. 

Looking over the girls niether could be older than him but what surprises him is that he can feel the wierd power flowing into them naturally "don't worry I'll handle this" Naruto smiles his goofy grin and looks back to the beast and senses someone deep within.

Holding his hand out one of his truth seekers transforms into a staff and he taps the monster on the head and forcefully deactivates whatever power is holding him.

* * *

Mirajane sits on the ground screaming for her sibling's as time seems to slow down tears streaming down her face but before Elfmans strike can land on Lisanna something impacts the ground between them the impact knocking Lisanna down and catching the transformed Elfmans strike. 

When the dust clears she sees a boy probebly no older than herself his eyes displaying a kindness that could rival even the guild master nine black orbs floating behind him one of them having melded around Elfmans hand like a goo "don't worry I'll handle this" hearing this Mirajane just nods her head as one of the black orbs turns into a staff and is pressed against elfmans head and he then transforms back falling to the ground unconscious as the black orbs revert to their original forms and go back to floating behind the boy.

* * *

Mirajane stares in disbeleif from what she just sensed he just forcefully deactivated her brothers take over magic, such a thing simply shouldnt be possible without destroying the ethernano within him but it was forsefully disperced not destroyed "Who are you"

hearing this Naruto turns around to look and looks at the older of the two girls. "Naruto Uzumaki. Pleasure to meetcha" turning back he then checks on the one he just knocked out kinda glad his truth seekers worked and they could dispel this power just like chakra. Placing his hand against the yiung mans neck he confims his pulse is stable "he'll be okay. Might be out for a couple days though"

"Elfman!" Lisanna runs over to his brother and Naruto simply steps out of the way. 

Naruto walks over to Mirajane and crouches next to her "lemme take a look at your arm, I may not be a trained medic but i know a thing or two" Mirajane looks at him with suspicion but concedes a little when she sees the sincere concern in his eyes.

Holding his hand over her arm he lets out a little of his 'chakra' and starts to piece her broken arm back together. Stopping after he puts everthing back in place not wanting to mess up he then turns one of his truth seekers into a makeshift cast "it's still broken, but i put all the pieces in place just needs to heal now"

"I um. Thank you" Mirajane squeezes the truth seeker and finds it wont budge "my names Mirajane by the way, and those two are my siblings Elfman and Lisanna"

"Well its nice to meet you all. But I have a couple questions if you wouldnt mind listening to my story" sending a truthseeker to create a small dish under Elfman lefting him off the ground.

After a couple hours of walking they sisters are shocked to find out that Naruto may be from another reality and so they explain how their world works from the rulers to the magic guilds.

After they finnish explaining they think Naruto needs to know and Naruto tells them how he got there Lisannas face lighta up like she just had the most brilliant idea "You should join Fairytail"

Naruto looks at Lisanna for a few moments before smiling "whats Fairytail like" 

"We're family, A gathering of odd balls, outcasts and anyone who wants to join" Lisanna begins to go off into a long explination about how amazing everyone at Fairytail is.

Hearing this Naruto is honestly tempted they sound like great people "a family huh. I think I'll give it a shot" Naruto looks off into the sky wondering if he'll ever get the chance to make it back to Konoha.


	2. Accepting Pain.

When they make it to Fairytail, Elfman and Mirajane are taken to the Infirmary with Naruto as he will have to take back his truthseeker as Lisanna gives the mission report. 

Lisanna walks up to Makarov and takes a seat near him "We're back from the job" her happy personality alleviating Makarov's fears "we found the monster and after an intense battle Mira-nee had her arm broken and Elf-nii did a full body take over on the enemy, however he lost control of himself as the enemys Magic was too great. After that Naruto arrived saved Mira-nee and I from a rampaging Elf-nii" 

Makarov is surprised to hear that Elfman had been beaten so easily after preforming a take over on a monster that was placed on an S-class job. 'He is at least stronger than Elfman' "how quickly did he end tbe fight"

Lisanna stops for a moment "well after he saved me from Elf-nii he one of the orbs following him around transformed into a staff, after that he simply pressed it against Elf-nii's head and deactivated his magic" Makarov goes into thought about it as Lisanna runs off to hang out with Natsu.

* * *

Carrying Elfman into the Infirmary Naruto places him on one of the beds. Looking back to Mirajane he then walks over and start to help her apply a proper cast to her arm "how you holding up"

"My sister almost died. If you hadnt arrived both my brother and I would have never forgiven ourselves" Naruto takes a deep breath when he hears this and Mirajane can see the pain in his eyes.

Removing the truthseeker Naruto starts applying the cast to Mirajane "I know the pain you're feeling right now. While i never really had a family had I have friends and the closest thing to a father I ever had died without me getting the chance to ever say goodbye. It's tough facing those kind of emotions, you should take the time to process it" the two go silent for the rest of the casting process, Naruto not knowing how to continue the conversation, and Mira thinking about what he said.

Outside the room Makarov leans against the doorframe having caught the last parts of what Mirajane said and Everthing Naruto said. 'His voice knows pain' Makarov had met many people who had lost things over their short lives, the members of his guild counted qmong them.

When Naruto finnishes applying the cast he starts to prepare the sling to hold it up "emotional pain can only be healed when you're ready to let it" Mirajane slightly smiles at what he said knowing its advice that comes from experiance only to realize that Naruto couldnt be any older than herself "thank you Naruto" this just earns her a smile from the whiskered blond.

"Excuse me" the two turn around to see Makarov having decided to reveal himself "Mira if you wouldnt mind I'd like to talk to Naruto" hearing this Mirajane just leaves the room, giving Naruto one last thank you before heading back downstairs.

Wqtching Mirajane run out of the room Makarov then turns back to Naruto "My name is Makarov Dreyer guild master of Fairytail, and first I would like to thank you for saving my children. Thanks to you I dont have to bury any members of my guild today" Makarov smiles a little "there are no words that could express my gratitude for this" Makarov gives a bow then straightens up and takes a breath "but who are you. The sheer volume of power within you is simply ridiculous, it seems the rest of the guild couldnt sense it but as the guild master i need to know. Who and what are you, so I can determine whether you are a threat or not"

Naruto is a little surprised to say the least "in surprised i thought i had all my power surpressed. i dont mind telling you my story but can we go somewhere more private for this" 

"Follow me" Makarov nods and walks out of the room heqding to the back of the guild.

When Naruto and Makarov reach one of the back rooms of the guild Naruto starts to tell his story to Makarov. Naruto had always considered himself a good judge of character and feels he can trust this old man.

* * *

A few hours pass as Naruto gives Makarov the tldr of his story starting it from the day his was born till his near death at Kaguyas hands.

"And so after that I ended getting hit by Kaguyas all killing ash bone shoved through a portal and ended up here in Fiore. I dont think it'll be possible for me to return home as its so far away" Naruto has a distant look in his eyes thinking about Konoha.

Jumping over to the couch with Naruto, Makarov pulls Naruto into a hug "Kid, I don't know what to say. I haven't been through half of the shit you have over this long life of mine, but if you'll have us Fairytail will welcome you with open arms" Naruto is silent at Makarov's statement and the guild master starts to worry he did something wrong until he starts to feel Naruto shaking as he starts to cry, finally stopping after constant conflict for half a year, finally getting the opertunity to just stop, finally dropping the mask he has worn since he was four.

Crying into the arms of this kind old man Naruto lets out all the sadness that he had been bottling up for most of his life and after half an hour of crying falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few other things I wanted to put in this chapter but i feel like that was a good place to end it.  
> Please leave a review i always want to improve.


	3. S-Rank

Laying Naruto down on the couch Makarov pulls a blanket out of a cupboard and places it over the young man before quietly leaving the room so that Naruto can sleep.

When Makarov enters the main hall of the guild Makarov is immediately swarmed by the rest of the guild wanting to know who Naruto is, having found out what happened from Mirajane, who is sitting at the counter having something to eat.

Makarov lets out a pulse of magic getting everyone to shut up "Alright everyone, calm down Naruto is sleeping right now and hasn't slept for 3 days so please keep the guild calm for today. If you have questions you can ask him when he wakes up" walking away from the group Makarov makes his way to the bar.

Hopping back up to his usual spot Makarov continues the drink he was having earlier "you doing okay Mira"

Mirajane stops eating when she hears him "yeah just a little frazzled" putting her fork down Mirajane closes her eyes "master can I take a little time off from active work, after today's job I think I need a bit of a break"

Makarov smiles a little when he hears this. Mirajane doesn't like to admit she needs to rest as she views it as a type of weakness, so her asking for a break is rather unusual and a good sign of growth for the girl "Of course. Take all the time you need" Makarov gives her a reassuring smile to let her know that he supports her.

* * *

Walking down the stream Lisanna spots Natsu fishing and makes her way over to him. 

Hearing Lisanna walking over to him Natsu looks towards her "hey Lisanna" waving to her he gets no response only Lisanna Sitting next to him and leaning on his shoulder. Feeling a slight tremble from her Natsu pulls back the line and puts the fishing rod down before pulling her into a hug "what's wrong"

Sinking into the warmth of the dragon slayer Lisanna just says "just give me a bit, I'm a little frazzled from the job" snuggling further into Natsu, Lisanna basks in his natural warmth.

Hearing the tremble in her voice Natsu decides to let it go for now and just holds her. Lisanna is no stranger to hardship and so to see her like this is a shock to Natsu. 

Happy seeing Lisanna like this jumps up to her lap and joins in on the hug trying to comfort her.

A few minutes pass with the three of them just sitting on the river bank before Lisanna decides to talk "I almost died. The monster was stronger than we expected and Mira-nee couldn't beat it Elf-nii lost control when he preformed a take over on it, and I almost died while trying to bring Elf-nii back to his senses. But before he could hit me someone else stepped in and saved us" Lisanna doesn't open her eyes this whole time having shifted onto Natsus lap while holding Happy in her arms.

Natsu is shocked at what he'shearing but decides to push that back, focusing on Lisanna instead, still shaking in his arms "It's okay Lisanna. You'll be okay" Natsu doesn't really know what to do in this situation so he just says what comes to mind and when Lisannas shaking calms down he is glad it seems to work. So he just sits there and talks.

They separate a few hours later and head back to the guildhall.

* * *

Naruto starts to wake from his dreamless sleep to the sight of his truthseekers floating above him. sitting up he pushes the blanket off of himself and stretches. Hearing a door opening Naruto turns around to see Makarov entering the room "hello Makarov. Sorry for yesterday"

Makarov is surprised to hear Naruto apologizing but he can't think of a single thing the boy would need to apologize for "Naruto, you have no need to apologize as you have done nothing wrong" Makarov walks around the couch and places a tray of food on the coffee table. Seeing Naruto basically inhale the food from hunger Makarov chuckles a little before placing a shirt and a pair of pants on the side of the table "there are showers right at the end of the hall I'll see you in the main hall when you're all clean and tidy" finishing his piece Makarov leaves the room.

"Thanks, old man" Naruto is smiling again this time it's less forced and more his usual smile, something that Makarov is happy to see.

After Naruto finishes his food he makes his way to the showers and starts to take off his jumpsuit he gets a little upset seeing the damage to the jacket but just lets it go and stores his clothes in a scroll before hopping under the hot water.

Feeling the hot water against his skin Naruto starts to relax and think about his escape from turtle island to this point. He had made a friend, fought a god, lost said friend, and then was cast away from his reality to a place so far away he may never get home.

'but if you'll have us Fairytail will welcome you with open arms' the words of Makarov echo in his mind and he starts to tear up. The old man had without hesitation offered him a place in Fairytail even when knowing his story and how dangerous he could be 'he didn't think I could have lied' confused at why Makarov believed him so easily Naruto gets out of the shower.

Trying to use fire release to evaporate the water across his body a magic circle appears under him and the water turns to steam "what the. Was that Magic" holding his hand out a magic circle appears behind it and a Rasengan appears over his palm. "My chakra has been transformed into Magic?" Pushing the thoughts back he can think about that later, Naruto gets dressed in the black shirt and pants that Makarov gave him and his combat sandals.

The shirts a bit form-fitting but it's not uncomfortable which Naruto likes it feels like he's wearing his ninja mesh. Popping his belt on he makes sure everything is there, before heading out to the main hall of the guild.

Entering the main room he sees everyone brawling with each other but there isn't an ounce of hostility within them. Looking around Naruto finds Makarov sitting on the bar.

"Hey old man" walking up to the bar Naruto sits in a spot next to Makarov.

Looking over to see Naruto all cleaned up Makarov grins 'maybe he could be a poster boy for the guild' before shaking that thought to the back of his head "good morning Naruto"

"I've given it some thought. I would like to join Fairytail" Makarov jumps up onto the counter a little too fast and almost falls off the other side. 

Regaining his balance Makarov reaches over the counter and grabs the guild mark stamp "what color and where do you want the mark Naruto boy"

Thinking for a few moments Naruto smiles "orange with a black outline, over my heart" Naruto then lifts his shirt, and the few members who were looking to the front see the scars from his many battles. 

Freezing at the sight of the scars Makarov stops for a moment he knew Naruto would have scars but these are ridiculous, one looks like he had a lung punctured. Shaking his head Makarov presses the stamp over Naruto's heart and after a small flash of light he removes it revealing the guild mark orange with a black outline.

"Now before you take any jobs I'd like to have someone test your abilities. The one I will have test you should be back later today"

Hearing the door slam open Naruto and Makarov look over to see a panting Max "Erza has returned!"

"Ha, Speak of the devil and she shall appear" 

Naruto turns around to see a girl with scarlet hair enter the guildhall, her body clad in armor with the exception of an out of place blue skirt.

Walking straight through the hall right to the bar Erza ignores everyone on the way fully intending to chide everyone later "Master Makarov I've returned from my mission successful" 

"That's good Erza though if you're not too tired I have something I'd like you do do"

"Of course what is it"

"Naruto here is a member of our guild effective 2 minutes ago I'd want you to test his combat skill and power. If you're not tired from your job"

Erza looks over to Naruto, his whisker marks grabbing her attention quickly followed by the black orbs floating behind him 'I can't sense any magic from him. Is he a holder type' turning back to Makarov Erza is a little confused "sure I don't mind" she then looks back to Naruto "lets head out the back I don't want to risk damaging the guildhall"

Naruto smiles a little sensing the magic coming from Erza "this will be fun" he then gets up and follows her out the back of the guildhall.

* * *

walking out back Naruto takes four of his truth-seekers and turns them into stakes stabbing into the ground before they form a barrier between them "this will stop our attacks from damaging the surroundings" the other five truth seekers float around his body.

watching the surprisingly malleable orbs turn to stakes and stab into the ground surprises Erza especially when she feels the first fluctuation of magic she has felt from naruto till now and a barrier is formed around them. the magic she felt could only be described as colossal. hearing the barrier is made to stop their attacks from getting out and breaking anything Erza stops panicking and steps to her side of the barrier. smiling Erza summons her goto sword to test the waters a little, watching Naruto she sees him reach for one of his truth-seekers, and when he grabs it the other four shoot forwards.

dodging the four truth-seekers Erza dashes towards Naruto her sword poised only to be blocked by the truth-seeker he grabbed turning into a sword. holding his left hand out a magic circle seemingly made of sunlight appears behind it with the center a deep red.

jumping back Erza dodges the pillar of flame that shoots from Narutos hand and quickly transforms into her flame empress armor, Naruto stops for a moment to appreciate the 'design' before he sees the blade of fire moving his way. holding his hand up the center of his magic circle turns yellow and a large bolt of lightning shoots from Naruto's hand blasting through the blade of fire and knocking Erza back.

doing her best to block the lightning Erza realizes he likely has more elements than this at his disposal and promptly switches to her Adamantine armor barely dodging the truth-seekers that shot from the ground on her side to try interrupting her Requip one of them hitting one of her shields and causing a sizable push. looking back to Naruto she comes face to face with a wall of water.

seeing Erza transform again Naruto lets go of the truth seeker in his right hand and commands the ones on the ground the fly at Erza before the center of his magic circle changes again to dark blue and when he pushes his hand forwards a large torrent of water shoots forth quickly filling the other side of the field before he reaches out with his right hand, a magic circle appearing behind it with a light blue center and the water flash freezes over completely encasing Erza within.

looking over to Makarov who is sitting with the rest of the guild watching the fight he tilts his head to the side which gets him a not from the old man, he then dispels the ice shattering it to dust and freeing Erza.

* * *

when Erza is freed from the ice she hits the ground landing rather easily despite the weight of the Adamantine armor before returning to her basic clothing and walking over to Naruto who now has his truth-seekers behind him again "your magic is certainly interesting, to say the least. but you're a lot more skilled than you let on are you?"

Naruto looks down hoping she wouldn't notice so easily "yeah, but I didn't want to use any of my more destructive spells as I didn't want to kill you" Naruto scratches the back of his neck a bit embarrassed. 

seeing a pause Makarov walks up "could you launch an attack over the water then so I could get an idea of what you are capable of"

Naruto nods before he walks to the cliffside and starts forming a Rasenshuriken the center of the magic circle becoming a light grey. as the attack if formed the winds start to pick up and swirl around Naruto as a buzzing sound starts to drone in from his attack. even ignoring the sheer volumes of magic contained in the attack the sound and winds its creating and proof enough of its power.

taking a deep breath Naruto throws the attack and it glides over the water for a while before it explodes letting out shockwaves that can be felt back at the guildhall.

Naruto turns around to face the guild "so yeah, that's the Rasenshuriken, the most destructive attack afforded to me" Naruto chuckles a little when he sees the members of Fairytail recollecting themselves.

clearing his thought and recomposing himself Makarov puts his hat back on "well after that display and from what you told me about yourself yesterday, I'm certain no one will complain if I make you S-rank" looking around Makarov hears no complaints he then looks to Erza who just shrugs and nods "well Naruto you are now one of Fairytail's seven S-rank wizards" 

Naruto gives a light bow to Makarov "thank you, Master Makarov. also does the guild have a library, I need to learn as much as I can before about this land before I start going on Missions"

Makarov looks to a blue-haired girl "Levy-can can you show him to the library"

"Yeah, okay" still shocked from the attack a small blue haird girl turns around and shows Naruto to the library.

Naruto was never one for reading and or studying but in a situation where he knows nothing about the land he is in he needs to gain any and all information he can.


	4. Moving forwards.

Makarov watches Naruto enter the guildhall following Levy before he turns to Erza "So Erza what's your opinion"

"Gildarts may be the only one in the guild who could beat him, and that's only because of the way his magic works. He immediately saw the opening in my magic and used a diversionary attack to distract me from his main attack. He knows how to fight and has a lot of combat experience" 

Makarov looks down already knowing Naruto's story "yeah. I knew he'd be good, just not that good" 

* * *

After Levy guides him to the guild's library Naruto begins looking for books on Ishgar, creating a group of clones to help to send one of them to find a type of magic that may help with. The room is lit up at the activation of the now shadow clone magic.

It only takes a few minutes of skimming the magic books for him to find a book on magic called Archive. Setting a few clones aside to learn that Naruto goes back the what he considers the oh so boring task of gathering information.

A few hours later Mirajane walks down into the library "hey Naruto, how are you going" 

Looking up from the book he is reading Naruto sees Mirajane in one of her dresses with her hair down "oh, hey Mira-chan. That's a good look on you" 

Mjrajane blushes a little, most people didn't say anything and just went silent when she entered the guild "oh thank you. I've come down to check on you as you've been in here for a few hours" Mirajane looks around and sees all the clones of Naruto looking up from their books "Um, so which ones the real you, and why are you using clones to read"

At this most of the Naruto's go back to their books with one exception "I'm the original. As for why I'm using clones, well my clones return any information they gain back to me"

"That's, actually really unfair" Mirajane walks over and places a plate next to Naruto "I'm taking a break from job's right now" taking a seat next to Naruto Mira looks at the book he was reading on Ishgar while he eats the food she brought him.

"Thanks, Mira-Chan. I do agree that my cloning technique is rather unfair, I use it to learn new things quickly" as if right on queue one of the clones puts his book back on the shelf and disperses is a poof of magic.

Raising his head from the food, the contents of the book enter his mind as well as the small amount of experience of the clone. Raising his left hand a magic screen appears in front of him, creating a clone it goes off to grab another book. 

Naruto claps his hands "And that's how it works" then flashing his smile "that clone just learned Archive magic and that knowledge was passed on to the rest of us, allowing all of us to use it" he then gestures around and all the clones are using the magic watching it update as they read "so what type of magic do you use"

"I use Take-over magic. I claim the souls of demons and use their power" Mirajane smiles as she explains her magic to Naruto, enjoying how easy it is to talk to him. 

Every couple of minutes a clone disappears and another is created in its place to read another book "so do you like reading"

"no. but I'm in a strange land with no information so I'll have to suck it up and learn. I mean it could be worse, at least I have Fairytail" Naruto looks up at the light of the room.

"Thinking of home"

"Yeah" Naruto lets the thoughts continue "I wonder how they are doing. I mean, to them I'm most likely dead, struck down by Kaguya's all killing ash bones" a few clones put their books back and poof out of existence "I hope they find a way to undo the Infinite Tsukinome"

"Have faith in them. You didn't tell me much about them but I'm sure they'll find a way" Mirajane pats Naruto on the back and heads back upstairs, taking the now empty plate with her.

* * *

Sitting at the tree at the center of Magnolia, Lisanna is rather quiet yet focused not really focused on what happy and Natsu are talking about. "Hey Lisanna what are you thinking about" Natsu looks at her a little worried.

Looking up Lisanna sees the worry in Natsu's eyes and feeling a little bad about worrying him "Oh nothing much I just saw something unusual earlier when I left the house. Mira was wearing a dress"

Natsu starts to worry when he hears this "she isn't sick is she"

Lisanna smiles obviously knowing more than she should "no I think she is trying to impress a boy" Lisanna thinks back to the morning 

\---Flashback---

Mirajane walks into the living room wearing a black dress "hey Lisanna does my hair look better up or down"

Nearly choking on her food Lisanna looks up at Mirajane while gasping for breath "where'd this come from Mira-Nee"

"Well, I'm taking a break from jobs for the time being and becoming a reserve mage. I'm going to be working at the guildhall during that time. Does the dress not suit me" Mirajane looks down.

"What? Of course, it looks good on you. Give me a minute I'll do your hair and we'll find a look that suits you" Lisanna gets up from the couch and walks Mirajane back to her bedroom.

When Mirajane is seated in front of her mirror Lisanna starts playing with her hair, something she wishes for opportunities to do "so Mira-nee, whats brought about this change. It can't only be the fact that you've decided to take a break from job's" feeling Mirajane flinch under her hold Lisanna has a large grin fall over her face, one that Mirajane sees in the mirror.

Thinking fast Mirajane tries to think of an excuse fast "my overconfidence almost got you killed on our last job so I've decided that I need to change. And with my effective departure from active work, I'm going to be working at the guild"

Lisanna grabs Mirajane's shoulders looks her in the eyes through the mirror "So this has nothing to do with a rather attractive blond at the guildhall. One who may or may not have saved us the other day"

Turning her head to face Lisanna, Mirajane accidentally headbutts her little sister, rubbing her forehead and looking back to Lisanna with a pout on her face "what does Naruto have to do with this"

Lisanna grins when she hears this "I don't know, a subconscious desire to good in front of the good-looking guy maybe, I mean he is a pretty high-quality guy" thinking back to when she was saved Naruto, Lisa remembers the first thing she felt from him when he landed, his magic. like a mountain bearing down upon her before he pulled it all in and the feeling of magic from him disappeared "you could do a lot worse than him in fact he seems quite kind. I think you should get to know him, especially if he joins Fairytail"

Mirajane was utterly red at this point from Lisannas incessant teasing she steers the conversation away from Naruto "my departure from jobs means that team take over will be disbanded"

"I know, I'll probably just form a team with Natsu and Happy. Elf-nii will probably just go about work on his own or help other teams" Lisanna goes back to doing Mirajanes hair eventually just leaving her hair down "you look best with your hair down. good luck with Naruto" before Mirajane could even react Lisanna is out of the room and she can hear the front door closing laughter echoing in the air.

pouting in embarrassment Mirajane mumbles under her breath "It's not like that"

\---End of Flashback---

"so anyway Natsu, Mira is disbanding team take over, do you want to form a team with me?" Lisanna gives a bashful smile when looking at Natsu.

Natsu was never really that good at handling Lisanna's advancements she was always rather bold and straightforward with him "oh, um. yeah I'd like that" blushing a little Natsu finds the clouds rather interesting.

Lisanna happy to hear this looks down to happy who is laying on her lap "Hear that Happy we're on a team together now" Lisanna hears a tired 'aye' from Happy who is half asleep from being smothered with pats by Lisanna.


	5. Dragon. Demon. And the Choice.

Two years pass after Narutos joining of Fairytail, he had spent this time acclimating to Fiore. trying to recreate some of the more powerful techniques that he had seen during his time as a Ninja, such as the Susanoo, the Flying thunder god, and a few others. Having Archive at his disposal made the process much easier as he would never lose his progress.

Though with these large scale techniques required a equally large volume of Magic, making using them problematic even for Naruto. For example he could only keep his Susanoo replication active for a few minutes.

In order to combat this problem, Naruto has created a seal that draws a small amount of magic from his body and into a necklace, to create small but concentrated pieces of Lachrima. that he could use as a substitute for his own magic.

As Naruto walks back into Magnolia having been gone for a few months on a particularly complex S-rank job, the first thing he notices is that the guild hall looks different "they remodelled?" 

Walking into the guild hall Naruto makes his way to the counter "hey Mira. What happened while I was away"

"Oh Naruto you're back" Mirajane looks over to Naruto with a smile "there was a bit of an incident with Phantom Lord. We won. Speaking of which, I tried to contact you what happened"

"Ahhaha sorry my communication Lachrima was broken during my job. Oh right the job is completed, bh the way" Naruto scratches the back of his head while laughing.

"Naruto" looking to his side Naruto sees Makarov "as much as I hate to cut your reunion short. Theres an emergency job I need you to take"

"Of course Old man, what is it"

"A few of a guild members have been sent on a collaboration mission to take down one of the three great dark guilds, Oración Seis. I have sent Erza, Natsu, Grey, Lisanna, and a new member Lucy"

"Thats a pretty loaded team. You sure you need me to go" Naruto leans against the bar, a little surprised that Makarov would send a team that powerful on a job.

Makarov looks over to Naruto "Just in case"

"I understand. I'll go" Naruto gets up from the bar "sorry Mira I'll talk to you when I get back again, over lunch maybe" 

Mirajane's face relaxes into a smile when she sees Naruto prepping himself to leave again "sure. Just don't be delayed too much" Smiling, Naruto makes his way out of the guildhall before flying off at incredible speeds.

* * *

Running through Nirvanna teying to reach the first giant Lachrima Natsu and Lisanna start trying to form a strategy to handle Guild Master Zero.

"Well" Lisanna holds her thoughts for a few moments "we could always use a Unison Raid"

"We've never tried to pull it off properly"

"But we've practised magic power fusion. And were getting pretty good at it"

Lowering his head in thought for a few moments Natsu thinks. "Okay, lets do this"

The two of them stop and turn to face each other. Closing their eyes they take each others hands and focus their magic as it starts to blend together. Two magic circles appear over each other so large that they appear outside in the sky.

""Magic power fusion, Unison Raid""

The two are engulfed in a pillar of light as they disappear from the world. Opening their eyes again Natsu and Lisanna find themselves in a seemingly endless expanse of space.

"What is this" Natsu looks around seeing nothing for as far as the eye can see. After a few seconds however the world is divided as two entities appear before Natsu.

""This is your mind"" both of them respond, moving closer. 

One of them has a leathery red body with large claws and a pair of horns, while the other is mostly covered in scales with a pair of draconic wings adorning its back. The only similarity between the two is that they both look like Natsu.

Natsu would be lying if he said he wasnt unnerved by this but he steels his nerves "who are you"

""We are you"" the two respond again ""but we are separate form each other. A choice if you will, you have to pick one of us"" the demon smiles while the dragon maintains a neutral expression ""you are a dragon slayer doomed to eventually transform into a dragon yourself. But you are also E.N.D the stronges demon ever created, destined to destroy the dark wisard Zeref"" 

"I. I'm what" Natsu stares in shock at what they say. He can't understand what they are saying. He never knew about the side effect of Dragon Slayer magic, why wouldnt Igneel tell him about it. How couldnt he notice he's a demon, thats pretty important information.

"You're both wrong" Natsu hears Lisanna voice from behind him, and when he turns to her, he sees her angry. Lisanna rarely gets angry, if at all "he is Natsu Dragneel, a mage of Fairytail!"

The two Natsu lookalikes turn to the take over mage ""Lisanna. We are a part of him a choice he must make, You're only here due to circumstance. If he doesnt choose one of us we will continue to grow in power until we end up destroying him from the inside out"" they then turn back to Natsu ""he has to decide what he is. A Demon or a Dragon""

"I'm niether" Natsu regains his composure "I'm human. And I have a battle I need to fight" Natsu voice seems to carry tangible power as the two begin to disappear, Crumbling away to dust. When their bodies fade away all that remains are two seeds floating in his mind as the world once again fades to darkness with the seeds disintegrating.

* * *

Mardgeer is just enjoying his favorite passtime, 'sitting in his throne' when he feels like something is terribly wrong. Standing from his chair he begins to look around before he feels a burning sensation against his chest. Looking down Mardgeer sees the book of E.N.D catching fire burning his hand and chest. Letting go of the book Mardgeer starts to panic for the first time he can remember as the book of E.N.D starts to burn away. "NOOOOOO" reaching down he tries to put out the flames, but nothing he tries works and eventuqlly the book disappears completely leaving Mardgeer crouched in the throneroom with his hands heavily burned.

Seilah walks into the throneroom having faintly heard Mardgeer cry out in some type of fear "master Mardgeer. What happened?"

Mardgeer sits there on the floor trying to think of what to say but he can't focus "E.N.D is gone. The book ignited and was destroyed"

Seilah feels her blood run cold at this, knowing what E.N.D symbolised to the guild "its gone" looking down she seens Mardgeer's burnt hands. Shaking her head she walks over and pulls Mardgeer up "come, we need to get your hands healed"

"No" Mardgeer breaks her hold on his arm "I failed Zeref. The book is gone and I couldnt stop it from burning. I must figure out what happened" Mardgeer lets his hands heal a little but will the burn marks to not heal fully "I'm heading out to find out what hay have happened. Do not tell anyone about what happened to the book of E.N.D" saying nothing mlre Mardgeer walks out of the throne room trying to keep his expression neutral.

* * *

When Natsu and Lisanna feel themselves come back from the depths of Natsu's mind the feel a little disoriented as they feel their body forming. The pillar of light turns to a ball and start to expand growing its head four legs and two large wings, a long tail flowing out behind.

Looking up Natsu lets out a large roar the sound travelling across the large structure of Nirvanna. The sound heard by everyone 'god dammit Natsu stop roaring. our magic cant sustain this form for long. There isnt much time left we need to destroy the Lachrima' refocusing the large red dragon looks ahead it's body had already caused alot of dammage to the surrounding area 'sorry Lisanna' charging forwards they begin to barrel through the walls quickly reach the first Lachrima with very little time remaining. 

""FIRE DRAGONS ROAR""

Stunned with shock, Master Zero cant react in time and is swept away by the wave of fire that comes spewing out of the dragon's mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel good about this one.  
> Please leave a review.


	6. Take Over.

As Natsu and Lisanna let out the breath of fire at the Lachrima, the leg connected to it is blasted off.

Feeling their magic fading Natsu and Lisanna take a deep breath and the Unison Raid ends the two of them appearing in a flash of light as the dragon disappears.

Lisanna has a masive smile on her face the feeling of being a dragon was exhilarating. Looking over to Natsu the smile fade as she gasps his body is covered in crimson scales having entered true dragonforce by accident.

Looking at his hands Natsu quickly realizes he is in dragonforce. He can feel the scales ln his face, and the enhanced power of his magic. Hearing lisanna gasp he looks to her only to realize she is looking at him "dont worry Lisanna, this is dragonforce the true power of a dragon slayer. Im nit transforming into a dragon"

"Oh thank goodness" Lisanna lets her breath back out when she hears this her worries, wrong. They then stumble as Nirvanna hits the ground from missing its leg and having its power sources destroyed.

Grabbing Lisanna, Natsu uses his fire magic and leaps out of the moving city making good distance. As they approach the ground Natsu uses the last of his magic to generate as much fire as he can and break the fall.

Hitting the ground Natsu breaks the fall landing while holding Lisanna, before falling over in exhastion. He lays there for a few moments before he burst ojt in laughter "so thats what if feels like to be a dragon" he looks at the clouds passing through the sky.

Lisanna smiles at the collapsed Natsu before helping back to his feet "c'mon Natsu. We should get back to the others" walking through the forest the two eventually make their way to the rest of the interguild team.

When they arrive the see the group surrounded by a barrier with a member of the rune knights placing magic suppression cuffs on Jellal and Hoteye. 

As they approach the barrier drops "Hey guys. Sorry we're late" Natsu announces his presence without much thought about the situation at hand too drained to care.

Hearing Natsu, Erza turns around "Natsu, Lisanna. You two are okay. Hoteye said he couldnt sense you two on Nirvanna when it started to go down, what happened"

Natsu laughs when he hears this "when Nirvanna started to fall I grabbed Lisanna and jumped out so that we wouldnt be caught in the collapse. I had exhausted the last of my magic to stick the landing"

"Oh so thats why you shot out of the moving city" a voice sounds out and everyone looks up to see five Naruto's each holding a member of the Oración Seis "I picked these five up when I saw what I had assumed was Nirvanna falling. They are quite heavily injured and might die if they dont get medical attention"

Jura thinks for a moment before he decides to speak. He doesnt know who this is but his magic is rather calming so he thinks he can trust him "Wendy has healing magic, but she likely doesnt have enough magic left to heal them. And thats besides the fact that they are the enemy" 

"Thats fine" Naruto looks to the young dragon slayer "if I give you the magic to do so can you stablize them so that they aren't at risk of death. You dont need to heal them completely"

"Yes. It wouldn't feel right if I left them be with those injuries" Wendy walks up to the Naruto's who have all landed on the ground. Reaching out she takes his hand and feels a warm magic enter her body quickly filling her magic vessel and changing so that it feels more normal.

"How did you. Nevermind, I need to heal people" turning away from Naruto, Wendy starts to heal the members of the Oración Seis until they are stable while Erza explains what had happened on the mission.

After being briefed on what happened, Naruto walks back over and places a seal on Master Zero that locks away his magic making him no stronger than a normal man "and now he is no longer a threat" he then focuses on the other members and senses for their emotions finding a deep betrayal in some and buried even deeper is a kindness that had been mostly forgotten. After that he turns to Jellal and immediately feels the regret and confusion, but as Erza had already filled him in on his story he understands why he is confused. Getting up he walks over to the rune knights and walks over to Lahar "I would like to talk to the magic council about Jellal and the The Oración Seis. Would you mind if I accompanied you lot to Era"

Looking straight into Naruto's eyes of the obviously powerful mage before him Lahar doesnt falter "I have two questions before I answer. First, who are you" 

"Naruto Uzumaki of Fairytail"

"Alright and second, what do you want to talk to the council about"

"I can sense your kindness, so I hope you can understand what I'm about to say. Jellal and the member of the Oración Seis, with the exception of Brain are qll good people who were guided down a dark path, and while that doesnt excuse them of their crime's" he then turns back to Lahar "It would be a waste to keep them locked away when they could instead be guided down a better path, and achieve the potential they have for good"

Lahar beleives what Naruto is saying but at the same time the members of the Oración Seis can't be trusted "I understand where you are coming from. But I don't trust you or them" he nods his head in the direction of the members of the Oración Seis.

"Thats fair. I don't ask you to trust me, just to give me a chance" 

Lahar looks deep into Naruto's eyes trying to find an ounce of deception, but he cant find anything letting out a sigh he turns back to his men "fine. Alright men get the Oración Seis locked up" he then turns back to Naruto "get ready we leave post haste"

Naruto walks over to the members of Fairytail "can one of you tell Mira I'll be a little late"

"Lucy can do it" Natsu immediately repsonds without delay.

Naruto then turns to the celestial spirit mage "Cool thanks" before turning around and joining Lahar.

Lucy is in one word confused she has no idea who that was and so she turns to the other membersof Fairytail "Um. Who was that exactly"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Fairytail's most recent S-rank. Its a bit debated on who is more powerful between him and Gildarts because they have yet to meet" Erza smiles thinking about this "Natsu Grey and I had tried to work together to beat him and still lost"

"Oh god that fight was painful" Grey shivers when he remembers that fight.

"Naruto and Mira have a thing going on that they haven't labelled yet due to Naruto's circumstances. But they do like each other" Lisanna speaks up with Natsu laying on her lap, asleep from magic exhastion "Naruto is from very far away and a part of him will always want to go home. But he also loves Fairytail very much. But his desire to go home will always make it diffacult to make commitments"

"So he's torn between his love of his home and his love for Mirajane" Lucy gets a little sadened by this but can understand why the choice is so hard for him. It's not just a choice between two different things, its a choice between two different loves.

No one responds but they know that the choice cant be anything but a diffacult one. Only they know thats not all there is too it, but its not their story to tell.

Picking Natsu up they make their way to Cait Shelter to rest for the night.

* * *

Late at night when everyone is sleeping Lisanna makes her way out of Cait Shelter and to a nearby lake where there are no trees "okay lets give this a try" taking a deep breath she focuses her magic "take over" 

Her magic grows in power as her body is covered in magic red scales covering most of her body and draconic horns growing through her hair and a red tail coming out behind her. Focusing for a moment Lisanna reaches for her back and wings sprout from her body.

Walking over to the water Lisanna looks at her reflection "a dragon. Must be from when we used the Unison Raid" reaching for her dragon horns Lisanna runs her hands across them "they Must've become a part of me since my take over lets me handle it better"

Looking back to where she transformed Lisanna sees the ground was burnt "I can feel this isnt the full transformation" talking back to the spot she drops the take over and focuses on the other power. The one that called itself E.N.D taking a deep breath she exhales "take over"

Immediately she feels her own conscience start to fade. The power and duty of the demon overwhelming her. But it doesnt last as her magic fades the transformation being too much for her magic to handle and having already spent a good chunk on the dragon form "not doing that again. I'll have to get some advise from Mira"

"Lisanna are you okay" hearing a voice Lisanna looks over to see Natsu up and walking around.

Relaxing Lisanna just smiles and lies down "yeah, kinda. when we performed the Unison Raid the powers of the dragon and the demon were transferred to me" she looks over at Natsu whose face is beginning to warp into panic "dont worry they are in the form of take overs. I just tried them out, and they are taxing on the magic"

Steadying his breathing Natsu walks over and sits next to Lisanna "thats good" placing his hand on the burnt ground now several times larger than it was when Lisanna transformed into her dragon form "Looks like you gain the fire power from them. How did it feel"

"The dragon power felt great I grew wings a tail and horns while my body was covered in scales" Lisanna begins to describe how it felt the warmth of fire passing through her body while transformed. The feeling that she could physically overcome anything. It was exhilarating, just like when they became a dragon.

"I couldnt control the demon. I felt my mind being consumed, but my magic ran out before I could finnish transforming" Lisanna feels her blood run cold when thinking about the feeling of trying to control the power of the demon.

Hearing Lisanna's voice shaking Natsu reaches over and pulls her into his arms "you'll get it. Should probably ask Mira for advice though" running his fingers through her hair to help her calm down "on the plus side when you gain control over them both you will probably become one of Fairytail's most powerful mages"

Lisanna just chuckles "Thank you Natsu" they sit like that for a few minutes before they get back up and make their way back to Cait Shelter.


	7. Era and the Magic Council.

"No" Gran Doma sits opposite Naruto having rejected his request after heard him out.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that" Naruto stands there calm knowing that the Magic Council hates Fairytail "let's debate the matter. I know they can be better; five of the six I want to be placed under my care were manipulated in one way or another. Hot Eye being the only one who wasn't, and Nirvana has inverted him." 

"That doesn't excuse them of their crime's."

"I never said it did only that they should be allowed to explore their .potential for good and repent for their crimes. Instead of rotting away in a cell." The conviction in Naruto's voice is already beginning to sway some of the magic council.

"Be that as it may, we cannot just let them go."

"Then set rules, limitations, quotas they have to achieve. Just give them the chance to be good; they never had that opportunity in the past."

Gran Doma may be a harsh man, but he isn't unreasonable. He places a hand on his head as if trying to stave off a headache "I don't like Fairy Tail, but I do see your point of view. I will need to talk to Makarov about this. Go rest, for now; I'll send a message out."

"Alright. Thank you for considering this Gran Doma" Naruto gives a light now before turning around and leaving.

**Two weeks later**

When Makarov arrives in Era, he meets up with Naruto who explains the situation to him "I see, I can understand your reasoning behind this Naruto, and I agree with you. But I make no promises; I cannot guarantee that I'll be able to sway Gran Doma."

Naruto flashes his trademark grin "Thank you, Makarov. As long as there's a chance" Naruto scratches the side of his head, It still feels weird to not have his headband on. It took a good couple months before he took it off and everyone agreed that he looked good with his hair down.

"Oh, by the way, something happened when the others returned, I think you should know." Makarov's tone goes a little grave which shocks Naruto "What is it."

Makarov explains what happened with Edolas and how they managed to return after defeating the king of that land and that Mystogan had stayed behind as it was home.

**the next day**

After talking with Gran Doma for a few hours, they step back out of a private room "we have come to a decision. The six wizards you have requested to be placed under your care" Gran Doma then tend to a few guards "go get Jellal and the Oracion Seis excluding Brain" the guards salute before running off. 

"Naruto, one of the conditions in this agreement is that you take the position of Wizard Saint." Taking a seat, Gran Doma starts to re-centre himself.

Naruto freezes up when he hears this knowing that it's a big commitment that will put him slightly under the command of the Magic Council, taking a deep breath Naruto opens his eyes again "alright, I'll do it."

"Good, I'll explain the rest when the others get here" Gran Doma throws the Wizard Saint medallion to Naruto and closes his eyes trying to calm down, he doesn't like making deals with Fairytail.

A few minutes later, the guards return with Jellal, Angel, Racer, Midnight, Cobra, and Hoteye. "Sir we have brought the ones you requested"

"Good. Dismissed" saluting the guards leave the room and stand at the door.

"Alright listen, you six are being given a chance to live your lives, But there are conditions. One, you will become wizards of Fairy Tail. Two, you need to collectively complete 100 jobs a year, destroying a dark guild will go towards this count. Three, if you commit any crimes, you will be dragged back here. And four, this will go for ten years unless the Magic Council or the Fiore royal family decide to pardon you of your crimes."

"Why are you giving us this chance?" Jellal is the one who speaks up, knowing that they fully intended to execute him for what he did.

"Because Fairy Tail is convinced you should explore your potential for good, and so I'm giving them a chance to prove me wrong. I don't think you'll succeed in this, but if you do you'll be pardoned of your crimes."

The six turn to Naruto and Makarov, who smile to them.

"Now who agrees to these terms" the five from the Oracion Seis all agree, but Jellal hesitates before he remembers what Erza had told him to live and repent through his actions. "I'll do it."

Gran Doma looks into Jellal's eyes trying to find any reason not to trust him, but he sees nothing but pure determination. "Alright. Naruto, Makarov get them out of my sight, I don't want to see them for another ten years."

The now right wizards leave the building and steadily walk out of the city in silence.

"Why did you help us."

"Gran Doma told you why, you have great potential for good, and I don't want to see it rot away in a dungeon" Naruto stops walking and pulls one of the Lachrima gems from his necklace and clasps it between his hands "everyone group up, I'll get us back to Magnolia as fast as I can."

As the seven others step closer to Naruto, the Lachrima in his hands begins to shine "Susanoo." magic begins to pour out of the Lachrima, eventually taking the form of a mountain-sized Avatar.

The Susanoo is a brilliant golden yellow colour wearing a hakama with a fox mask shaggy hair flowing out the back and three sets of wings upon it's back.

"Alright SS Susanoo is taking off." When Naruto finishes saying this, the Susanoo lifts off the ground rapidly rising into the sky, flying in Fairy Tail's direction.

Turning around Naruto faces the former prisoners "So what magic you are all capable of" looking between themselves they all begin to explain their magic, Naruto being surprised that there is yet another Dragon Slayer.

Then comes Angel's turn "I am, was a celestial spirit mage. I lost to that Lucy girl, and so she took my keys."

"To be fair, you didn't treat them that well," Cobra mutters from the side just loud enough for the others to hear.

Naruto knows that this Lucy will not return the keys if she treats the spirits well herself "I'll help you learn new magic; I quite enjoy making them, so I have a few I haven't used but have completed and just stored away" Naruto starts thinking of which ones will suit Angel best.

"Wait you've made new magic types." Makarov's voice is full of shock, he knew Naruto liked to make new spells but making new magic is a whole other beast.

"Yeah, they're written in books at my home, a few dozen of them. Making one isn't too much of a challenge. the hard part is getting the idea, ya know."

Looking through the Susanoo Makarov sees Magnolia in the distance "We're almost there, Naruto." 

Naruto looks to Makarov his eyes resolute "I know, be honest with me. Is Mira angry" his voice full of fear.

Makarov shudders before answering "Livid."

Taking a trembling breath, Naruto steadies himself "Remember me for my bravery" standing again. Naruto lands the Susanoo in front of the guild before reverting it down to a weaker state and landing on the ground.

Sterling his nerves Naruto walks into the guildhall Makarov stopping the other six from following him in.

"Naruto" Mira's voice sails from the bar sweet and sharp, sending a shiver downs the blonds back.

"Hey, Mira sorry I'm a bit late had something I couldn't ignore" Naruto walks up to the bar shaking a little at Mira's smile.

"Oh, And what was that" Mira pretends to be surprised. In reality, she had already read the letter that was sent to Makarov.

"People who could do good having that chance taken from them, so I went to fight for that chance" Naruto looks straight into her eyes and calms down he doesn't sense any anger "so about that promise, when should I pick you up."

"Five pm." The bad feeling in the air disappears, and everyone in the guild relaxes.

"Got it. I'll see you then, Mira." Naruto then turns to the left and see a man with dirty blonde hair with a metal left arm and leg, the power he radiates is easily the greater than even Makarov.

The man stands and walks over to Naruto, holding his good hand out "You must be Naruto, the names Gildarts."

Shaking Gildarts' hand Naruto smiles "it's a pleasure to meet you."

When Naruto takes his hand, Gildarts feels his power and can understand why some in the guild think he could beat him, the only words he can find to describe it would be 'as vast as the ocean, and warm like sunlight.'

Turning around Gildarts faces the rest of the guild and says "I dont think I could beat him" he then starts laughing before he gets serious "he may even be stronger than the one who took my arm and leg." Natsu panics a little when he hears this, Gildarts had told him how one-sided that fight was.

After that, Naruto heads back to his home to get ready. Having already picked out his clothes, Naruto is going through his Library looking through his magic books, seeing if there is one suitable for Angel, eventually settling on a few he thinks she may like.

Setting the books aside, Naruto has a bath and gets changed into his nicer clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

Standing on the top of Kardia Cathedral Naruto looks over the city of Magnolia he is set to pick up Mirajane in ten minutes. He is wearing a nice button-up with black pants and shoes.

While some people were initially annoyed by Naruto standing atop the cathedral, they have come to appreciate it over time. The knowledge that such an influential person is near is a comfort to many in the city. And with the rumours that even Gildarts admitted that he would lose if they fought, beginning to spread, he is viewed as a guardian angel for their city.

Moving faster than a regular person can see Naruto disappears reappearing out front of the Strouss residence.

Walking up to the door Naruto knocks, and a few seconds later Mira opens the door "I dont get it" he looks at her, beautiful as ever.

"Get what?" Mira tilts her head to the side with a smile, seeing the look in Naruto's eyes she knows it can't be something terrible.

"How someone so beautiful can be real" Naruto holds out his hand for her to take and she does just that.

Mirajane walks with Naruto a blush upon her face "alright Mr Smoothtalker lets go." 

The two then make their way down the street and bead off to a restaurant, that Naruto had visited earlier to make reservations.

Entering the establishment, they are escorted to their table and given the menus.

"So how have you been Mira." 

"Good, as you know there have been a few new additions to the guild. Lucy is a good girl, Juvia is a very skilled water mage her control possible comes close to your own, and then there Gajeel. Gajeel is a different case; he was undoubtedly an enemy of Fairy Tail."

"What did he do."

Mira hesitates for a moment before explaining what happened with Phantom Lord, from the attack at night when no one wasn't here to the ambush on team Shadow Gear. While telling Naruto what happened their food arrives, and after around half an hour, Mirajane finishes explaining the battle against Phantom Lord.

"I can't believe I missed that" Naruto is slowly eating his food while listening to Mirajane tell him what happened.

When Mira finishes telling Naruto what happened, she then asks what happened with him over the last couple of months since he had been gone.

"Well, the mission was to clear out an infestation of magical beasts in a mountain. They had burrowed through and made a massive cave system that stretched for a few miles across the surrounding area" Naruto explains what had happened on the mission how there were way more beasts than anyone had anticipated and when he found the queen she had sneak attacked him and destroyed his communication Lachrima "but yeah it took me another month or so to find the rest and cull the population to a more manageable size."

After they finish eating Naruto foots the bill and they leave. Taking a stroll around the city, Naruto and Mirajane continue to catch up on what they have done over the last couple months.

"Wait Naruto stole an S-rank job" Naruto is shocked to hear of this one, but after thinking about it, it's genuinely something that Naruto would do.

Mirajane laughs at his reaction "Oh yeah, Erza was pissed. Initially Grey went to stop them from leaving, but after he didn't return Erza went after them too." Looking back ahead of them, Mira continues to tell of what happened.

Eventually making their way to the park at the centre of the city, they take a seat under the tree. Looking back down the path they came from Naruto can sense Natsu, Lisanna, and Gildarts. Looking straight at them, he feels them scurry away.

"What happened."

"Nothing. Just Natsu, Lisanna and Gildarts following us" Naruto looks to the moon.

"Ah, yeah Gildarts is the one who taught them their bad habits, he was with them since they were like eight the closest thing they have to a father."

"He's a good man; not many would take in children who aren't theirs and raise them. But that's not what I want to talk to you about" Naruto turns to look at Mirajane "Mira, I've made my decision" seeing the nervousness in her eyes Naruto reaches over and cups her face in his hand "but there is one more story about myself I want you to know first. I have told you many things that I have done as a ninja but never once had I told you about what came before it. My pain"

Sitting in the moonlight, Naruto tells Mira about his childhood and the suffering that he went through, Mirajane listening without interfering.

After two hours of talking Naruto finishes his story, now laying on Mirajane's lap.

"Then, I was saved. Both physically and mentally by Iruka, He protected me from Mizuki's attack and assured me that he did care for me, despite how much I grated on his nerves."

Looking up at the take over Mage, Naruto smiles "Mirajane. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting for so long. No more. I love you, will you be my girlfriend."

Smiling, Mirajane leans down and kisses Naruto "yes, and I think the wait was worth it."

Getting back up Naruto holds a hand out to Mirajane "I should probably get you home. Otherwise, Elfman will find a way to kill me."

Chuckling Mira takes Naruto's hand and walks home.

When they find themselves outside the Strouss residence, Naruto and Mirajane stand in silence for a couple of minutes before Naruto kisses Mirajane "good night Mira." 

Watching Mirajane enter the building, Naruto smiles before running off to his home a skip in his step.

* * *

The next day Naruto walks into the guildhall only to see Jellal standing on the ceiling with Cana begrudgingly handing over money "did Cana make a bet that a former Wizard Saint couldn't handle the control exercises."

Looking up from his drink, Makarov sees Naruto "yes she did, regardless of the fact he doesn't remember much of his magic, his body remembers how."

Laughing a little Naruto takes a seat at the bar "hey Mira."

"Hello, Naruto" Mirajane smiles a genuine smile to the blond.

Watching the short interaction between the two Makarov smiles before jumping up to the second-floor railing "alright everyone, listen" waiting for a couple of seconds Makarov waits for the room to quiet down "now there are a few announcements that need to be made. First, as you've most likely already noticed, we have six new members. Eric, Macbeth, Sawyer, Sorano, Richard, and Jellal. Naruto had requested that the Magic Council give them the chance to explore their potential for good, so do help them out when you can. Speaking of our resident prankster, Naruto has made one of the Wizard Saints."

This sends most of Fairy Tail into shock. When they look to Naruto, he pulls out the Wizard Saint medallion confirming what Makarov said.

"Aside from that not much has changed, now get back to your day" hopping back down Makarov goes back to his drink.

"Well, Mira as much as I love talking to you I need to make sure the new members are set up and ready to go" getting up Naruto makes his wag over to the former members of the Oracion Seis.

"Have fun," Mira calls to her now-boyfriend.

Spinning, so he's facing Mirajane, Naruto smiles "always" he then jogs over to the table where the newest members of Fairy Tail are sitting.

"Hey guys, how's your morning?" Naruto stands next to the table startling the ones who didn't notice him come, (everyone except Erik)

Erik looks around the room before he answers "It's okay; this place is very... spirited."

Naruto laughs at this "that's one way of putting it" holding out his hand Naruto summons a few books from his Re-quip space and hands them to Sorano "here are a few magic books I had in my library that I thought you might like to try. Pick one for now."

Looking over the book covers Sorano is surprised how good Naruto's judgement can be but when she looks back to him, he's gone. Looking back to the books, she quickly singles one out just by its name 'ArchAngel.'

"Naruto!" Natsu's voice echoes throughout the guildhall and the blond looks to the door "FIGHT ME!" he then leaps across the room, hand wreathed in fire.

Seeing Natsu flying across the room, Naruto smirks before raising his hand. A large golden skeleton hand flies down smashing Natsu into the floor. "And that's this month's challenge eh Natsu" a pained whine sounds from the floor to which Naruto laughs.

The large skeletal hand fades away as Naruto hears Makarov from the bar "S-Rank mages, please come to my office. I want to talk to you all."

Following Makarov, the four enter his office "is this about the coming S-Rank exams?" Erza asks coming to a conclusion based on the timing.

"Indeed, the exams are coming up soon, and I need three S-ranks to help with the exam."

"What about Jellal? He may not be an S-rank officially, but he was a Wizard Saint."

Makarov freezes when he hears this "I didn't think of that" hopping out of his chair Makarov runs out of the room and a minute later returns with Jellal.

"Okay I need three of you to help with the S-rank exams, for the first test there will be a battle portion, and three of the possible paths will lead to a spot where the challenger will battle an S-rank."

Looking to the side, Naruto spots gildarts trying to sneak away and grabs him before he can "I think Mira and I should be the ones to stay behind" he then looks to Makarov "If something comes up while your gone, she is the one with the experience to handle the situation, and I have to be ready to handle our new members if they step out of line. Can't do that if I'm in the middle of the ocean."

Makarov nods at the reasoning, despite knowing that Naruto just wants to spend more time with Mirajane and he can't fault that "Gildarts, Erza, Jellal is there any reason why any of you would be unable to help with the exams."

Gildarts is about to speak when he is cut off by Erza "I can participate just fine same with Gildarts" the last part is a little authoritative cutting off any retort from the man before he can even try "but I'm mostly worried about whether Jellal will have remembered enough about his magic to battle the candidates."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Erza turns around to see Jellal "I'll be fine Erza, I've remembered what I assume is most of my magic already. Including my Heavenly Body magic, that seems like the logical endpoint for my magic."

Any argument Erza had dies in her throat as there's still another month till the exams and Jellal had remembered most of his magic, only missing a few bits here and there.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Gildarts sounds from the side.

Everyone in the room just looks at him "No."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review.


End file.
